Crispin Freeman
| birth_place = Chicago, Illinois, U.S. | residence = Los Angeles, California, U.S. | education = Williams College Columbia University | occupation = Voice actor, ADR director, script writer | agent = Arlene Thornton and Associates | spouse = | relatives = Cassidy Freeman (sister) | website = | yearsactive = 1997–present }} Crispin Freeman (born February 9, 1972) is an American voice actor, ADR director and writer who has provided voice-overs in numerous English language versions of Japanese anime, animations and video games. In anime, some of his prominent roles include Zelgadis Graywords in Slayers, Kyon in The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, Kirei Kotomine in Fate/Zero and Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works, Itachi Uchiha in Naruto and Shizuo Heiwajima in Durarara!!. He also voiced Roy Harper on Young Justice and Winston in the video game Overwatch. Early life and education Born in Chicago, Illinois, Freeman is the oldest of three children. He attended the Latin School of Chicago, where he graduated in 1990. He earned his Bachelor of Arts degree from Williams College, majoring in Theater and minoring in Computer Science. Afterward, he earned his Master of Fine Arts degree from Columbia University in Acting and performed on Broadway (New York City), at the American Repertory Theater in (Cambridge), at the Mark Taper Forum in (Los Angeles), at Cincinnati's Playhouse in the Park and at the Williamstown Theater Festival. As a child, Freeman was greatly influenced by anime shows such as Speed Racer and Battle of the Planets. Casey Kasem voiced the role of his favorite character, Mark of Battle of the Planets (he actually wanted to change his name to Mark at one point). Later, he discovered Voltron, Star Blazers and Robotech, being quoted in the January 1999 issue of America Interview saying, "That show really blew me away." Freeman has also stated that the reason he got into the industry was because of the anime television show The Vision of Escaflowne. Freeman initially got involved in the anime voice-over industry when a friend of his landed a role in Peacock King. Career Knowing Freeman was a big anime fan, a friend suggested he call up Central Park Media (CPM) and apply for a job doing English dubs. When originally approached about dubbing, he initially declined. It was not until he remembered all of the anime shows he watched as a child that he realized that many people are introduced to anime through the English dubbed versions. In 1997, Freeman landed the role of Zelgadis Graywords in Slayers along with Lisa Ortiz, Eric Stuart and Veronica Taylor. He was the second and final voice actor to get the job, after Zelgadis' original voice actor, Daniel Cronin, lost contact with CPM after a year-long halt in the dubbing. Years later he turned to the American animation voice acting grounds. He been best known for his work in Marvel Comics based productions such as The Spectacular Spider-Man, Wolverine and the X-Men and The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes. He then starred as several versions of Roy Harper in Young Justice for DC Comics and Warner Bros. Since then, Freeman has had various roles throughout his career. He has appeared in many video game titles as memorable characters, such as Albedo from Namco's Xenosaga series, the god of the sun Helios in God of War III, Haji, Joel the 6th and Van Argeno in Blood+, the main protagonist Baldur in Silicon Knights's Too Human, Breakdown in Transformers: War for Cybertron, the Winter Soldier in Marvel: Ultimate Alliance, and Iron Man in Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2. Freeman teaches classes, workshops, and performance lectures in the Los Angeles area.http://crispinfreeman.com/classes.html In addition to classes, Freeman has a website called Voice Acting Mastery which includes podcasts and other resources regarding voice acting. Personal life Freeman is the oldest of three children. His sister, Cassidy is an actress who played Tess Mercer in the television show Smallville and Cady Longmire in Longmire. Their brother, Clark, is an actor and musician; they are involved in a band called The Real D'Coys.'Lex Schmex' – Meet SMALLVILLE's Tess Mercer Newsarama.com Filmography Anime Animation Films Video games Other dubbing Live-action References – check mark indicates role has been confirmed using screenshots of closing credits and other reliable sources }} ;Interviews * Crispin Freeman Interview at RPGSite * Crispin Freeman: Q and A at The Anime Lodge * "A Very Different Place" - A Crispin Freeman Interview part one * "A Very Different Place" - A Crispin Freeman Interview part two including audio * "Anime Today Episode 31" - Crispin Freeman Interview * 'Kana's Korner' Interview on 91.8 The Fan External links * ** Voice Acting Mastery - Crispin Freeman's voice acting podcast blog ** Mythology and Meaning - Crispin Freeman's website for his lectures on anime * * * Crispin Freeman at Crystal Acids Voice Actor Database * Category:1972 births Category:20th-century American actors Category:20th-century American writers Category:21st-century American actors Category:21st-century American writers Category:American film actors Category:American television actors Category:American voice actors Category:American video game actors Category:American television writers Category:American screenwriters Category:Columbia University School of the Arts alumni Category:Latin School of Chicago alumni Category:Living people Category:Actors from Chicago Category:Actors from Los Angeles Category:Actors from New York City Category:Television writers Category:People from Chicago Category:People from Los Angeles Category:Science fiction fans Category:Voice directors Category:Williams College alumni Category:Writers from Chicago Category:Writers from Los Angeles Category:Writers from New York City Category:20th-century American writers Category:Screenwriters from New York (state) Category:Screenwriters from California Category:Screenwriters from Illinois